Lunacraft Wiki:Ideas/Archive 1
I would like to see items such as mooncarts, storage compartments, signs and ladders in this game! If you add an idea, please add a brief desciption of the item and how to build it. I would like to have beacons that I can spawn on, and storages. I also need two bugs fixed. If you stack a pile of stone on another pile over 255 it will grow. And if you continue to stack, you won't be able to use your stone AstroNote1248: I guess instead of storage compartments a safe with a pin (also useful in multiplayer if 2.0 ever comes out) would fit more with the futuristic a high tech setting. Crafted from mechanism surrounded by aluminium AmazingBat "SoaringEagle" says: Hey, is there any way to contact Mode of Expression, LLC? I want to tell them to update Lunacraft. They haven't updated it since October ,2012! Here are my ideas: Tools to make with plutonium (and the energy source "voltage jar") would be nice. they could be red. also tazers, which stun mobs for 10 seconds after the attack, made with neptunium (1) and aluminum (8), a capsule to store items in, made with 8 moon wood in a circle, would also do nicely, and any block to set your spawn point, but maybe not a bed, since this is a space game. maybe it could be a cloning machine made with mechinisms(5), medkits(3), and batteries (1). i also think maybe stronger medkits would also be good, and make the recipie not so complicated! also, 2 new mob ideas: Ro-Bat (a flying mob), and 5p1d3r (robot enemy spiders). oh, and maybe a space watermelon called "spacermelon" (xenobiological) and also used for a stronger medkit. and last, sulphur is actually spelled "SULFUR" not "SULPHUR", that could be fixed. Thank you for your cooperation. -AmazingBat space ship: fly! Tameable Animals: Use a mix of biogel, Moon Wood, and Moon Wood to tame animals, they will follow you and won't be attacked by turrets. Please make sure the Space Giraffes are tameable! Coordanates: Get back to your base! hunger bar ( farm): farm for food and hunt New aliens:new slimes,exploding mobs,terminators,maybe some flying stuff etc. Additional controls: added options. Mode like that of minecraft pocket edition. new astronaut types:blood red astronauts:are extremely dangerous and fast. Baits:used to attract separate mob types. Made from biogel, unknown, and new materials dropped by mobs New Mobs:both decorative and functional. Mob such as space dogs, which are like The tamed wolves in minecraft, chimps, to retrieve dropped items for you, etc. New weapons:pulse grenades,zyklon B (poison gas cylinder),grenade launchers,maces,lightning guns,and finally,controllable mutant terminator golems & etc. SADDLES: made from leather(biogel+wood) in u shape. Placed on space giraffes to make them rideable for easier to access transport. This item also adds armor to them: 14 shots from V1 pistol. ROVERS: RC & AI. Able to drive and climb one block high. You can equip with devices such as drills, jetpacks and turrets. They will always try to stay in radio range of the controller. RC=You must control it yourself with a controller or you can switch to AI mode(turns into mobile turret if equipped properly). Made of Computer (polymer & mechanism), aluminum antenna, storage compartment & mooncart. They will resemble mars rovers. Mutant alien humanoids WARPERS:made of both time devices, aluminum shell, magnet and computer. Place one in your base and go explore if you get lost press on-screen warp button and it will teleport you home. You may only have one active at a time in the game at a time. What about tazers,spears and alien humanoid villages. STORAGE COMPARTMENT: The storage compartment will be made of 4 blocks of refined titanium and a light block. It will be hold up to 10 different items and 64 of each item. It is much like your inventory but stationary. To access the storage compartment you put the crosshair on the item and the eye icon will turn into a open box. The main reason for the storage compartent is to put items you might need later but your inventory is full. The storage compartment is one block high and 2 blocks wide. The angle your storage compartment depends on the angle you place it from. Terminator golems body(titanium 8)middle(mechanism)head(third class turret) MOONCART: The mooncart will be 3 blocks high and 2 blocks wide. There will be 2 seats for you and one friendly astronaut. The main reason for the mooncart is for faster transportation. To make a mooncart you will need 3 blocks of refined titanium, 3 batteries, 2 lights, and 1 mechanism. The mooncart will resemble the moon car launched by N.A.S.A. To get on put your crosshair on the mooncart and your eye icon will turn into a simple icon of the mooncart. While driving the mooncart you can not shoot, drill, or place objects. The friendly astronaut can still shoot though. The mooncart can drive on flat surfaces and jump over 1 block high obstacles. Four wheeler: mechanism,aluminum,energy source,Power crystal. SIGNS: The signs would be for typing words on. Once you make the sign a a key board will appear. You type in a maximum of 25 letters and press done. After that you will be able to see the words on the sign. You should start out with this item. Players that already started can make signs by putting 4 blocks of any type of wood and the sign would appear in the crafting box.This would benifet for directions for not getting lost or for reminders for something. You can stick it on a floor and a 2 block high sign will appear. If you place it on a wall it will be a board sticking to the wall. It will not effect movement like the eletrical light. Bazooka:energy source,third class turret,aluminum,mechanism,sulphur block. Ladders: This would be for getting over walls you can not jump over and getting out of chasms. You first walk on the ladder and you will climb higher. It would be stacked one by one so you can make the right size for a certain obsticle. It would be like an electrical light and could stick to a surface as long as it is verticle. Mobs will not be able to climb.( An exception for friendly astronauts).You can build this with 2 blocks of any wood. Astronaut fortress's Advanced tools and weapons & upgrade max: Up to v10, increasing faster and faster, with branches to different tool styles after v5, such as specialty tools, lasers, acid, rocket-drills and grenade launchers, etc. Rifles: bolt action as v1 & v2 is semi auto, v3 is fully automatic. High powered and no charge time. Made of a Slug pistol, bullet (two metal blocks), a magnet, and energy orb. shotguns: shoots a spread of 9 bullets, takes a full second of reload. V1 is single shot, v2 is duel barrel, v3 is 8 shot.Made with shot (gravel and aluminum, titanium or Notchium) and a v1 or up rifle (shot is v1, v2 or v3 and must match the version of rifle. lasers: very high powered. Can be used as drill or gun. Unlimited range. made of 4 energy orbs, a mini light and a v8 slug pistol and drill. Rocket launchers:energy orb,power crystal(3)& aluminum (5) dual pistols: put two v5 or up slug or Better pistols in the assembler. Double tap to fire one bullet. tanks:polymer(8)aluminum(4)third class turret(1)third class slug pistol(3) Assault rifle(1)mechanism(5)titanium(3)finally,energy orb(1).now go destroy a Alien humanoid village. miniguns: extremely fast but weaker (half as much damage as v3 pistol) . Used to mow down multiple enemies or just massacre a group, Made of 6 v3 pistols, an energy orb and two mechanisms. on some days an eclipes when everything is pitch black. a box out of moon wood to capture three small green mobs and collect bio gel without killing it. A rare dragon that never spawns And if we give it five energy orbs we can go on a ride! ���� Multiplayer: fun with friends Meteor Showers: like rain, but painful Plane: made of aluminum, oilstone and mechanism. Requires a 30 block minimum take off and landing. Crafting chest: made of aluminum, mechanism and storage compartment. Pop up 10-10 crafting grid with a scrolling inventory.Used to make all v5 and better tools and weapons, moon carts, planes, rovers and warpers. mother ship:just a bunch of power crystals. Escape pods: use to evacuate from your base or send supplies to your other camps. Made by polymer, which would be lining all sides except the bottom middle. There will be an empty space in the middle, and a piece of plasma ( more on that later.) on the bottom middle. To launch from the inside, step in and it will automatically send itself off to a random location not far from its original location. To send blocks or yourself to a specific location, which would be a structure you built, it will show you your structures(eight blocks or more touching eachother.) tap one and you will be sent there. Plasma: Made by nine energy orbs; a power source. NUKES!!! Uranium (5) Robotic ally: like an astronaut, made by refined notchtium and neptunium and a rank one or two blaster. It will follow you around and fire at astronauts. Mediocre defense from raids in numbers. Astronaut raids; a group of 5 or 7 Astros which move on a village or you, stealing your stuff and sacking the villages. Prevented with light and sealing yourself in a location. They are only Yellow astronauts. Astro villages: houses made of polymer, unlike regular polymer, this polymer shares the color of the astronaut inhabitant. Updated Astronaut Lairs: Shafts actually serve a purpose, entrance is covered by polymer with an air tight trap door in the middle, bedrooms, friendly astronaut bases, armories with weapons, storage areas, astro's take off helmets when not in combat and in air tight space with oxygen, astro's can either be male or female. Males take more damage but are slower, females are faster but take less damage, and the player can choose to be male or female. Plasma Rifle: Most powerful weapon, only able to be used by the player and the friendly astronauts. Don't know how to make. Drilling drones: drilling drones will mine any specific material, they are defenseless and drop all cargo upon dying. They can carry up to three blocks before returning to a designated area. Oxygen Creator. Creates oxygen for oxygen tubes. Oxygen Tubes: When placed it fills a closed space with oxygen, placed in head slot for more oxygen to breathe. When in closed space with Oxygen tubes you can take your helmet off to eat and drink. Needs eight refined aluminum and an air cell which is made by eight glass. Once an oxygen cell is used up, it needs to be refilled. Hydration Bar: You'll pass out if you don't have enough water. Supply Transporter: Sends food and water supplies from Earth every week. How to craft: Energy Orb in the middle, beacons surrounding it. Stairs: similar to how you would make it in Minecraft, using wood or other solid materials so you can walk to a higher ground instead of jumping. On crafting grid, place 6 woods in the shape of stairs(bottom row, left row, and one in the middle) GPS: Basicly a map, not sure how you would craft it. Please consider these ideas for gameplay in lunacraft. Please edit and add ideas that you have. ( you do not need an account to add your ideas.) By Wolphman1 You should get to upgrade items like polymer by using certain refined metals. Also the gold bars should be for befriending astronauts and also buying items from other players. You should put in a item that you make called ALIEN STORM. It summons 10 aliens or mobs of varying types falling from the sky itself. It would be made from a chronoslow and two blocks of refined titanium and two blocks of refined aluminum. Dynamite: If you use them, they get thrown and will explode in 3 seconds. 00:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ADD FiRE!!! Water (not ice) can be used to move entities/mobs. Can be used to climb up. Breakable bedrock in creative mode!!!! add different planets and small space ships to fly to the,( titanium adhesive and aluminum) different. Guns (sub machine gun ) (slug pistol II and titainium ) Thanks! Category:Archives